Jumper
by Tatsumi Habanero
Summary: Depuis la mort de ses parents, Renji, 10 ans, apprend le 'jump', un pouvoir permettant de se déplacer où bon lui semble, grâce à sa tante Halibel Tia. À 15 ans il décide de faire le tour du monde faute d'argent il se met a cambriolé les banques. Un an pl


Auteur : B.B.S

Titre : Jumper

Paring : Ichigo K . x Renji A.

Rating : M

Résumer : Depuis la mort de ses parents, Renji, 10 ans, apprend le 'jump', un pouvoir permettant de se déplacer où bon lui semble, grâce à sa tante Halibel Tia. À 15 ans il décide de faire le tour du monde faute d'argent il se met a cambriolé les banques. Un an plus tard, au détour d'une rue il croisera un jeune garçon roux, en pleurs et abandonner. Pris de pitié il le ramènera chez sa tante qui l'adoptera...

Dis-clamé : J'ai prié Dieu pour que Tite Kubo me donne ses personnages eh bah … J'attends encore la réponse ! Je me suis inspiré d'un film qui porte le même nom : Jumper d'ailleurs je le conseil il est génial ^^.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre I :

« Reeen ! L'école ! »

Un long juron composé de joyeux noms d'oiseaux retenti dans la chambre où dormait le dénommé Ren, ou plutôt Renji qui, d'ailleurs, pestait contre les surnoms de sa tante adorée. Assis sur le rebord de son lit le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil que laissait passé la fenêtre ouverte. La personne présente avec lui dans la pièce lui tapota la tête.

« Aller !

_ Pas envie... murmura Renji.

_ Raah ! Tu es tellement borné. »

Le rouge regarda sa tante avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Il admirait cette femme : Halibel Tia, gentille, attentionnée et surtout très belle ; blonde aux cheveux courts, grands yeux bleus et la peau mâte.

« L'école ! » Insista la blonde en question.

Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais sa tante ne voulait pas céder. Finalement la grande blonde soupira.

« Tu as gagné. J'appellerais l'école pour leur dire que tu es malade, fit-elle.

_ Youpi !

« Ne crie pas trop vite victoire. C'est un conseil. Le petit-déjeuner est près je t'attends en bas. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et puis sortie. Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Renji alla s'habiller et descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une fois dans la cuisine il vit la blonde au téléphone.

« Oui. Il a de la fièvre. Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas il se repose en ce moment même. Mais de rien, à vous aussi. Bonne journée, au revoir »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Dans une moue comique sa tante soupira : Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ce gosse ?

« Tu veux quoi ? Demanda la bronzée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Bien, il y a : des oeufs, du bacon, des brioches et du jus de fruits.

_ Des brioches et un jus de fruits s'il te plait. »

Elle sortit une brique de jus de fruits d'un placard et des brioches avec du chocolat à l'intérieur (Miaaam !) et les posa devant le rouge puis Halibel s'assit.

« Aujourd'hui, comme tu ne veux pas aller à l'école, tu vas apprendre le jump !

_ Le jump ?

_ Oui le jump.

« Je ne le sens pas, vraiment... objecta Renji.

_ Mais, si ! Tu vas voir c'est d'une simplicité !

_ Mouais...

L'enfant regarda le profil concentré de sa tante qui disparut d'un coup. Il était près de crier un « Tata ? » lorsque qu'il sent une main sur son épaule ; apeuré, il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec le visage souriant de sa tante. Le choc avait été tel qu'il en tomba sur les fesses sous un ricanement de sa tante.

« Bouh !

_ Comment... C'était quoi ?

_ Ça ? Fit-elle.

La seconde d'après elle était derrière le pauvre garçon qui, décidément, ni comprenait rien à rien. Elle éclata de rire cette fois sous un regard colérique de son protégé.

« Arrête de te moquer !

_ Ce que je viens de faire s'appelle le 'jump'. Je suis un Jumper.

_ Jumpeuse !

_ Non UNE Jumper.

_ Mais... et la conjugaison ?

_ Tu oses me parler de conjugaison alors que t'aime pas ça ? T'es bizarre.

Après un « la ferme ! » dans sa moustache invisible, Renji commença à s'intéresser fortement à la chose en question : le Jump. Halibel lui expliqua tout d'abord l'origine du jump.

« Dans l'Antiquité, le jump était un pouvoir ancestral, transmis de génération en génération par les plus grands mages du pays. À vrai dire, il n'y a plus qu'une poignée de Jumper. Pour que tu comprennes mieux je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste le jump : dans les anciens temps le jumping, ou le saut, devait être en parfait accord avec la personne qui l'utilisait et cela n'a pas changé. Tu dois te concentrer, ne dit pas « j'y arriverais pas ! » tu as le jump dans la peau. Pour te protéger tes parents ont dû l'utilisé. Dans des situations dangereuses le jump peut s'activer seul.

Maintenant tu te concentres. Déplace-toi jusqu'à cet arbre, finit-elle en pointant vers un arbre à une quinzaine de mètres. »

Renji souffla bruyamment, « Tu as le jump dans la peau » et mon c** c'est du poulet (tiens t'en veux une aile ? Euh je dérape là !). Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ? Ah, oui ! Concentration. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à l'arbre avant de les rouvrir et de se prendre le dit arbre en pleine face. Étalé comme une crêpe au sol il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et se tourna vers sa tante.

« Si tu ris je te tue ! »

_ Que de cruauté ! Ricana Tia. »

Le Jumper en herbe, en colère, avança vers sa tante avant de tout simplement faire un jumping. Une petite claque sur la tête d'Halibel fit comprendre à la blonde que son protégé apprenait très vite, trop vite même.

« Eh bien ! Pour une première fois... T'y arrive plutôt bien !

_ Merci...

_ Entraine-toi !

_ Que... Quoi ?

_ Ne me force pas à me répétait Renji.

Gloups, généralement quand elle disait son prénom c'était de mauvais augure. C'est sous la menace d'une mort prochaine qu'il dût se remettre à l'entrainement. Tout compte fait cette journée pouvait être marrante !

À suivre...

C'est court je sais mais bon... On va dire que c'est un prologue ^^'

Sans mentir l'idée met venue en plein court de français(C'est pas bieeen!) alors que je parlais(encore?) de films et tout le tralala avec mon voisin. Bref ! Si ça vous a plu une review fait toujours plaisir ! MERCI DE LIRE !


End file.
